The Confession
by Queen of the Vamps
Summary: J/C fic from Jake's POV. Read authors note first...


The Confession by *4 Starz*

  
  


Disclaimer- This has no back story and no real plot, just a cute little J/C fic. If you feel you have to read a story that makes sense, I suggest you skip this one. Jake and Cassie may be out of character and you will not get the beginning most likely. Forgive me, I did this during Algebra. If you hate it, I don't wanna hear it. I know this sucks, but I don't need half of the world telling me the obvious. I do not own any of the Animorphs, they belong to K.A.A and Scholastic. Don't bother suing, because I don't have anything but my sanity, and even that is slipping away . . . 

  
  


We flew out of the building like bats outta hell. Everyone demorph!I shouted as we reached the lining of the forest. As soon as we were all in human morph again, we were showered with Dracon beams. "Run!" Everyone dashed off in different directions. Suddenly, I heard a cry and the sound of a body falling. I was frozen with terror, for I had a sinking feeling I knew who was hit. Running over, I saw her lying on the ground. "Oh my God, Cassie," I whispered quietly to myself. She had a bad gash on her shoulder and her eyes were closed. At that moment, a beam came 2 inches away from my head. I picked her up and ran, thankful that she was somewhat lightweight. Finally we were out of the forest right by Cassie's house. I snuck quietly into the barn, laid her on some hay and went in search of some alcohol to clean her shoulder. After finding some, I went back over to see how she was doing. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was somewhat normal, but I decided to wake her up to be sure. Shaking her gently, I was rewarded with a grunt. Shaking her again, "Come on Cass, open your eyes." After awhile, she slowly blinked up at me "Jake...I can't. I need to sleep." Certain that this was a bad thing, "No, don't go to sleep, Cass. Stay awake." I could tell she was trying, but it just wasn't working. Gently caressing a strand of hair away from her face, I felt my stomach clench with the thought of losing her. I slowly began cleaning her shoulder with some alcohol. She didn't make a sound, I feared she was unconscious. After awhile, I felt a need to confess that I loved her. I don't know why, maybe I was thinking that it would miraculously make her all better and I was feeling overly emotional ( I mean that makes no sense, it's not as if she could die from a wound on her shoulder but you never know...). "I have loved you since I first saw you. During these years, my love for you has grown and has become stronger, so powerful it overwhelms me. I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, but every time I tried, I would choke up and say something dumb. Through all of the battles, you have made me believe in myself. Seeing your smile and knowing that you are confident in me is the only reason I have gotten this far." Ashamed of the tear that slid down my cheek, I stopped my confession and brushed it off of my face. Suddenly drained, I rocked us both until I fell asleep.

  
  


When I woke up, I suddenly remembered how pissed my parents would be if I didn't get home soon. Pushing the thought of punishment out of my head, I woke Cassie up, relieved when she looked at me. "Are you O.K.?" "Yeah, I guess. Where are we?" "In your barn." "Oh," she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Now I was concerned that she had heard what I told her while she was sleeping? Noticing she was looking at me oddly, I shifted nervously. "What happened?" "Well, we were coming out of Zone 91 and we were attacked. You got hit, so I brought you here."Studying me, she then asked, "Did you mean what you said last night?" So much for her not hearing. "You were asleep! I was hoping that you didn't hear me." "Jake..." I sighed, I should just make an idiot of myself and get it over with. " Yes, I meant every word I said. I love you, Cassie." Looking over at her, I saw her smile at me. When she smiles, her whole face lights up, especially her warm brown eyes. "Now was that hard?" I grinned at her and replied, "No." Putting her hand on the side of my face, she looked deep into my eyes, I could feel the warmth touch my heart. "I love you too, Jake." Holding her in my arms, I knew I could never be happier.


End file.
